Sludge
Sludge is a drunken leader of a gang of mobsters. He is an old friend of Marcus Finch, who, before he became the Royal Court's lead delegate, was his defense attorney in a trial brought on against him by both Atticus Johnson & Orenthal Winston. The latter & the former both are enemys of the drunk, who won his unbelievable case. Biography Early Years Sludge's real name is unknown, Sludge is actually a nickname that developed at some point during his drunken period. Sludge was arrested at some point during his life for the crime of over-excessive binge drinking & loitering in the streets (there was a legal limit of the safety of alcohol on a restriction for the welfare of the Madagascans & Sludge was the only person who went over the limit & it was also illegal to have passed out in the streets, reeling & groveling on the streets of Madagascar). The case filed against him was brought on not only as a criminal, but civil trial. Unlike criminal trials, civil trials are heard before the Royal Court, unlike the Judiciary Courts. The civil case was brought by a vandalism expression from the Winston family (Charlie Winston was sick in bed & was unable to present himself at the courtroom & Dimitri Winston was away in Amazonia). Orenthal Winston, the only person available, appeared before the court with one of the best attorneys in Madagascar: Atticus Johnson. In response to this, Sludge was given the opportunity to pick an attorney & he picked his friend, Marcus Finch, the best prosecuting attorney for two reasons: One, Finch was considered one of the best attorneys in Madagascar, battling for the best with Atticus Johnson, who happened to be a friend of Finch & agreed/disagreed on several of Finch's opinions & beliefs. Two, Sludge wanted a lawyer that he knew, since Finch was his friend & he was generous, Finch offered Sludge a discount instead of his top dollar fee, which he always said that he wouldn't charge anything unless they won. The criminal case & civil cases were merged. Sludge was proven innocent in the case of vandalism which was under the influence of alcohol. He was also proven innocent on a narrow margin for his crimes of illegal drunkenness & loitering. Ever since the verdict, the Winston family has despised Sludge. Furthermore, when Finch & Johnson were elected into a court, Finch voted to repeal the alcohol restrictions: He said "the government doesn't have to care about the safety. I know a person who is drunk & he'll kill himself, if the people don't care, let them die, as long as they feel happy." This ridiculous reason was unbelievably backed by practically two-thirds of the court. Sludge was free to drink all he wanted. Reign of Terror The "Reign of Terror" was an era of Sludge's life when he formed his gang, which lasted throughout the Second War to his death. Pre-war 153 B.C. Sludge formed a gang of thugs who loved to drink & they harassed many people. Even though the Alcohol Welfare Act was repealed, Royal Security always showed up & warned the gang or even arrested a member or two as drinking was no longer the issue: the intentional bullying of people was still a crime. 152 B.C. Sludge was arrested by Orenthal Winston for illegally assaulting Dimitri Winston by hurling empty bottles at him. On the same year was Marcus Finch's reelection. Finch wanted to support Sludge, but his self-image would make him look bad in politics & it would distance the Finch family from the Winston family further. Finch overruled Orenthal's arrest of Sludge & he was reelected by a majority of drunks, which took up at least 40% of the empire, facing unbelievable odds. The gang also confronted the Julien Murder Strike Team after robbing their boat hours after Julien XII's death & the entire group was injured. 151 B.C. Bart Sampson arrived on Eris in the year of 151 B.C.. One day, Orenthal Winston was showing Bart places in Madagascar & they passed the liquor store, which was near an arena where a person who was sentenced to die in the Lycaonian times. Sludge's gang hung out at the store, getting drunk & harassing people. On that day, a drunk member of his gang molested two underage girls (presumably aged 6-8) & Orenthal warned the group that the Royal Security force was tired of hearing of them & he threatened to cart them off to jail if he continued to hear of bad behavior. Bart met Sludge & the latter's gang attacked the two, calling in more Royal Security forces (under the order of Atticus Johnson, who was nearby with Marcus Finch absent). The gang were all tryed & Sludge got off free with a few members, but the rest were fined or jailed. Wartime The wartime period encouraged worse behavior. The gang went around, parading drunkenly, breaking into liquor stores & assaulting everyone in their wake. Death Before the Battle of Wolfenstein, Julien XIII called a retreat to Wolfenstein on Mount Madagascar. Not hearing the news (or not caring), the gang broke into liquor stores & their drunkenness led them to do a radical thing: arm themselves & attack the Africans. The Africans found their hideout with them armed & ordered them to surrender their guns, drunkenly, they responded opening fire on the troops. Sludge was shot by accident by his second in command, Trash, but it wasn't fatal until African soldiers stormed the hideout & shot everyone inside dead.